


Say You'll See Me Again (Even If It's Just Pretend)

by howtohold



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Tony Stark, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: It was Tony's fault. Easily falling for his colleague.He forgot what they were in the first place: actors.It's what they do for a living, they act.--------omegaverse. stevetony.Or, Steve and Tony stars in an ad which becomes a hit. Tony falls for Steve but he doesn't know Steve loves him too.Based on the MV of Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 186





	Say You'll See Me Again (Even If It's Just Pretend)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just, juuuuust had to do this short drabble cause it's bugging meeeee.
> 
> Like I have so many WIPs and I'm gonna go bonkers if I don't finish this ahhhh.
> 
> Title is from T.Swift's Wildest Dreams. Also the plot insipiration.

They met at a job. An ad for Dior.

It's a short, simple scene. In the script, Steve is the alpha he bumps to the moment he steps out of the shop. Tony's the omega who smiles demurely, apologizes, and walks away. It ends with Steve staring longingly as he goes.

A week later, the ad becomes a hit and they got signed for more. The simple 30-second ad becomes a ten-part love story.

It was Tony's fault. Easily falling for his colleague. He forgot what they were in the first place: actors. 

It's what they do for a living, they act. 

Tony's foolish to hope that Steve returns his feelings. A hard lesson he learns at the premiere of their final part of the Dior ad.

Tony steps out of the limousine, all dolled up and eager to find Steve among the crowd. The camera flashes makes it hard to spot the alpha.

When he does locate Steve, he feels his heart drop.

"Mr. Stark! Can we get a photo of you with Mr. Rogers?"

Tony musters a smile and nods. He heads towards Steve. The alpha greets him with a soft kiss on his cheeks. It should have made Tony's heart flutter but Steve's other arm is wrapped around a beautiful red-haired lady's waist.

"They want a picture of us." Tony explains.

"Oh, sure." Steve replies. He smiles at his date and the woman smirks back before leaving them.

Tont clears his throat and puts on his seductive press smile while Steve places his hand around Tony's waist. The camera flashes and several people request for a couple pose.

Steve grins, "Shall we?"

Tony can't help they way his heart leaps. "Of course."

They act like lovers. Like the alpha and the omega in those fairytale Dior ads.

That's all it ever was, an act. 

It was just a job.

_What an idiot_ , Tony berates himself.

***

He skips the afterparty. With a heavy feeling in his chest, he exits the building and calls for the limo.

**

"Have you seen Tony?" Steve asks Sam. He's been searching all over the place for the omega but he keeps getting pulled by people wanting to chat.

Sam shakes his head, "Nah. Scott's been looking for him too. Something about a Gucci offer."

Steve sighs and heads to the balcony. Perhaps Tony's there, taking a breather from the glitzy crowd. When he reaches the balcony, he finally finds Tony. The smaller man was walking away from the entrance and a black limo's waiting for him.

He's leaving! 

Steve dashes towards the elevators. He has to catch the other man. He planned on asking him out tonight, when they're no longer co-workers.

Tony can't leave. He can"t. Not yet.

It's just a job at first. Yes they are actors. 

But, there was something there, right?

Something real. A spark.

As soon as the elevator door opens, Steve runs outside the building and towards the black limo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! xoxo
> 
> As always, I'm writing omegaverse lmao.


End file.
